hcr2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Store
The game's store allows you to purchase gems & coins, as well as individual vehicle tuning parts and vehicle skin/crate combinations. Depending on the item in question, these can be either purchased with in-game currency or real money. It also contains your daily VIP and regular free chests. Daily Deals The daily deals are a selection of items available for purchase with gems, coins or real-world money (See Currency). They refresh once every 24 hours, with the available time left before the refresh viable in the header. The three deals on the top are for vehicle specific chests. The vehicle that each chest is for is displayed in the top left of the icon. Upon opening them, you will receive the same random combination of tuning parts, coins and skins that you would for a regular chest, but all of them will be restricted to the vehicle displayed. Note: You do not need to own the vehicle in order to open vehicle specific chests. Parts can be kept for when you do eventually unlock the vehicle, or used as scrap. The bottom three are specific tuning parts, for specific vehicles. The vehicle which the tuning parts are for is displayed on the top left of the icon, and the amount of tuning part copies you will receive is above the name of the tuning part (i.e. - If if says "wings x40" then you will receive 40 copies of the wing tuning part). These are a great way to obtain a tuning part that you are missing for a particular vehicle, and also a great way to buy additional tuning part copies used for levelling up parts. The numbers shown here do NOT signify increase to levels. They signify additional tuning parts that you can use to increase tuning part levels or scrap points, should you choose so. This must be done in the garage. Note: You do not need to own the part or vehicle to obtain these additional copies. If you have maxed out a particular part, you can still purchase copies for use in the scrapper if you choose. Daily Offers The daily offers display a random rotation of vehicle skins, gems, chests and assorted bundles for the game's vehicles that you can purchase with real money. The cost of these offers vary depending on the region and contents, typically featuring higher prices when more gems are included. They can also include the ability to unlock a vehicle for you. If a vehicle is unlocked in this fashion, you will be able to use it before reaching the required unlock rank. Note: If you unlock a vehicle early on, you will be balanced in matchmaking against people with similar vehicles, which means you may face very difficult and experiences opponents if you unlock high-level cars too early. Chests, Gems & Coins Chests, Gems & Coins can all be purchased here for the displayed currency. These offers are fixed and the cost varies by region and player rank.